The Red Eyes
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Sakura's parents were overprotective growing up. She hated it, but when they died, she missed them. A few years later she studies to become a doctor, but soon she learns that her parents fear were not unfounded. They were protecting her from the ruler of vampires, who wants to claim her as his mate, as long as they lived he couldn't get her, now they're gone. Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The red eyes

"Did you see that guy in the waiting room?"

"Yeah, talk about sexy."

Sakura heard the two nurses' gossip as they walked past her. She was looking over her schedule for the night. She had another training session with the doctor: checking a patient's heart rate and blood pressure, then she had to watch a surgery. It wasn't easy, but if it meant she'd become a doctor she'd do it.

She felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her red scrubs. She pulled it out and looked; she smiled. It was a picture of Naruto and Hinata together. Apparently, they were enjoying the beach. Naruto had taken a selfie with Hinata, a beautiful sun was setting over the ocean behind them. She was happy for them. The two went on a vacation just for them. Even though she kind of missed Naruto annoying her for a date; she was happy he finally noticed Hinata. She didn't feel like she missed an opportunity with Naruto, God no! He was like the annoying brother she never had. She just missed those simple times, when they were kids.

"What'cha looking at forehead?"

Sakura sighed at the infuriating nickname, she got it; her forehead was big!

"Hello Ino."

"Those two look like they're having a good time," Ino looked over her shoulder to see the picture.

"You would two if you were on a vacation with your boyfriend," Sakura put her phone away.

"Speaking of, did you hear about the hot guy in the waiting room?" Ino asked.

"You too?" Sakura asked, tired of annoying gossip, "We're not high school students anymore Ino. We're medical students."

"I know, that doesn't mean we can't date," Ino said, "Don't you want to find your soul mate?"

"I'll start looking after I become a doctor," Sakura pulled her long pink hair back as she pulled out a hair clip. She sometimes thought it would just be easier to cut her hair short, but she liked her hair long; to brush, to braid, to pin. It just felt right.

With the clip securing her hair up, her fingers gently tapped her precious amethyst earings, she was ready for her medical training.

"You're such a stiff."

Sakura smirked playfully, "Don't you have a lesson too."

"Alright, mom, I'm going," Ino replied playfully before walking down the hospital's hall. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino might be her best friend, but she could be a handful. Regardless, she had her own training to attend, so she turned and began to make her way towards the room with the patient she would examine.

As she walked, she noted she was about to pass the receptionist desk that had a window to the waiting room. Recalling what the nurses and Ino had said, she decided to stop for a second and take a look. She scanned the room full of waiting patients; mostly, just normal people, waiting to see their doctor, most of them looked healthy, probably just want to discuss something or get a prescription filled. She spotted an unfortunate woman with a caste on her arm. A pale child, with his mother holding a box of tissues sitting next to him.

However, it was the patient in the very back corner, that drew her attention. No doubt this was guy everyone was talking about, and they were right, he was handsome. Raven hair, spiked back, to reveal his elegant face. Sharp, refined, she'd even say aristocratic. Like he belonged in a palace on a throne, not the cheap chairs they had for patients.

He was wearing a long black trench coat. That was understandable, the weather had taken a turn for the cold. The coat was open, to reveal a navy-blue V-neck, that showed of the top part of his chest; which was, by Sakura's medical expertise, very well defined. He wore blue jeans over on his crossed legs, with black boots. Sakura caught a glimmer from his right ring finger. A golden ring with a red jewel glistened on his finger, she couldn't really tell if it were a ruby or a garnet. There was one thing she couldn't see about him, his eyes.

He was laid back in his chair, with his eyes closed. His face was expressionless, he was motionless. Sakura couldn't help but wonder, was he asleep? It would make sense, taking a quick nap while waiting for your named to be called. However, apart of her wanted to go over and shake him awake, sleeping like that was terrible for your back. But she didn't, she doubted a ten-minute nap in the chair would hurt him, but that wasn't just it.

He _was_ handsome. Almost hauntingly beautiful, she definitely felt something like an attraction. She wanted to go into that room and get a closer look, examine his beautiful features, but at the same time, she wanted to just leave. There was… something about him. Something that made him unapproachable, that made her want to run.

Why was he there? He didn't look sick or injured. He didn't look like he belonged there at all.

Clattering caused her to snap out of her observation, "Oh geez."

The receptionist was on the ground picking up some pencils and pens a pair of scissors that had fallen open. Without hesitating Sakura crouched down and began to help. She grabbed a few pens, when her hand collided with the scissors next to her. When Sakura felt a sting shoot through her pinky, she let out a small yelp.

"Are you okay?" The receptionist asked. Sakura quickly looked at her pinky and sighed. It was just a small scratch on her pinky.

"I'm okay," Sakura assured, "Just a scratch."

"Oh, good. Go wash that, I'll be fine."

"Okay, sorry," Sakura stood up. As she did, she could see the handsome patient in the corner of her eye, as well as a flash of red, but not from his ring. Sakura quickly turned her head to see that the patient's eyes were no longer closed. Onyx met jade. His eyes were just as dark as his hair. It just made him seem even regal. His face remained expressionless as they held eye contact. She had no idea what he was thinking, she felt frozen in his stare, like a deer in headlights… or more accurately like a prey being caught by a predator.

When Sakura felt blood running down her pinky, she finally broke the gaze and walked away. She needed to wash and disinfect and find a small bandage. She was in a hospital, that wouldn't be hard.

Her mind was still on the stranger's eyes. She could have sworn, that flash of red, came from his eyes… she shook her head.

_It must had been the light reflecting off the ring!_

The day went on like any other. Sakura learned more things about medicine. Things she took to heart. It was her dream to be a doctor, her destiny. To save lives.

During one of her breaks she went to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw her earrings. She couldn't help but touch one of the purple studs. They were a gift from her parents. She wore them ever since she was a small child. Her parents told her to never take them off while she was outside the house. They said they kept her safe.

As Sakura got older, she started to think her parents were being silly. One time, she bought a new set of earrings. Beautiful, pink cherry blossom shaped ones, and wore them home, and her parents were livid. She never forgot their expressions. Her mother looked like she was about to have a heart attack and her father looked just as bad.

Sakura didn't understand. She tried to make them explain why she had to wear them outside the house. They never did explain, just that her amethyst earrings kept her safe. Safe from what?

They never had the chance to explain. A few years prior, Sakura got into a fight with them. It wasn't just the earrings they were strict about. Sakura had a curfew, despite almost being eighteen. She wasn't allowed to talk to strangers, she wasn't allowed to leave the house without one of her parents. She was tired of the way she lived, she felt like a prisoner! Then in anger, and spite, she ran out of the house.

She wandered the city for hours. When she came to a bridge that was over a river, she was going to take off her earrings and throw them into the river. Just as she was about to, her phone rang, it was the hospital calling, telling her, her parents were in a car accident and were in surgery.

She remembered how her blood went cold. She ran all the way to the hospital, hoping, praying, her parents would be okay.

Unfortunately, neither of them survived.

_Why did I yell at them like that?_

Sakura never took her earrings out after that. She didn't see them as protection, she saw them as a gift from her parents. A piece of them, she desperately wanted to keep close.

She still had that letter. Her parents had a letter with their will. Sakura was told to read it upon the time of their death. She never even opened it. She wanted to, she _really_ wanted to, but every time she held it, got close to tearing the envelope open… she just couldn't. She would break down into tears.

As she splashed some water in her face, Sakura felt a small ache in her earlobes. She hoped her ears were starting to get infected. She stood up straight and looked into the mirror to look at her ears. However, something else in the mirror caught her attention!

Behind her was the man from the waiting room. His arms reaching out, like he was about to pull her into a hug. And this time she saw for certain, his eyes were red!

Panic exploded in her chest and she turned around screaming, "What are you-…"

When she turned, she saw no one there. She was alone in the bathroom. Just like before. She turned back towards the mirror. It was just her, no man. She carefully looked into the other stalls; in case he was hiding in one of them. All were empty.

Sakura took in a deep breath. Maybe Ino was right, she was working too hard.

"Finally, we're done," Ino stretched as they both walked out of the hospital.

"I can't wait to go home," Sakura sighed, it was Friday night. That means it was take-out night. What did she feel like ordering? Pizza, Chinese?

"You're so boring," Ino said.

"Well not all of us are party animals Ino," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Not even on your birthday?"

Sakura stopped walking, it was her birthday? She pulled out her phone and checked the date; it was her birthday.

"You actually forgot your birthday, didn't you?" Ino asked.

"Maybe…" Sakura hadn't really been celebrating since her parents died.

"Come on Sakura," Ino said, "Let loose a little."

"I…" Sakura really didn't want to celebrate. Luckily, Ino saw that, so she didn't press it.

"Well, I did get you something," Ino pulled out a small wrapped box and gave it to Sakura. She unwrapped it and opened it. In it were a pair of earrings. Tear dropped shaped ruby's glistening back at her.

"Thank you, Ino, they are beautiful," Sakura said, she was grateful, but she didn't want new earrings.

"I know, it's been hard for you since your parents died," Ino put a hand on her shoulder, "But, they wouldn't want you to mope forever."

Sakura didn't respond. She stayed quiet for a minute, until Ino spoke up.

"Sakura, moving on isn't the same as forgetting the dead. I know you miss them and I'm not trying to force you to stop grieving. Just try to take it one step at a time. How about, just for tonight, you take off your earrings. How long have you worn them? You might get an infection if you don't clean them at least."

Her earlobes did sting a bit earlier in the bathroom.

"I'll… see you Monday Ino," Sakura said then she left.

"Alright, take it easy," Ino called watching her friend walk away. When she knew Sakura was out of sight, her smile fell and she walked out towards her car. Before she entered she stopped. She was alone in the parking lot, or so it appeared.

"She accepted them," Ino said.

"Good."

"That doesn't mean she's going to wear them, it might not even mean she'll take them out."

"She will eventually."

Ino's grip on her purse strap tightened.

"I'm only doing this because you said you won't hurt her. It's been hard, for me to do this."

"Those earrings are meant to keep me, specifically, away from her. You can speak to her and convince her to take them off."

"She might not do it," Ino said, "They were a gift from her parents after all, and like it or not, she misses them."

She heard a growl, ripple the air.

"Don't hurt her," Ino snapped.

"She's mine, I don't hurt what belongs to me."

The voice ended, and Ino got into the car. She sighed in exhaustion, "Sakura forgive me."

Sakura entered her house. Food in hand, she decided on Chinese that night. It wasn't a fabulous birthday celebration, but Sakura was fine with it.

She ate the fried rice and spring rolls. She watched the next episode of her favorite drama. Then took a nice long bath. As she dried herself off, she took notice of her earrings. When was the last time she took them out? Before her parents died?

They probably were getting dirty. She wanted to take care of her earrings, but at the same time didn't want to be away from them. She looked at the jewelry cleaning kit she kept in the bathroom. It was just a jar of cleaning liquid.

She looked at her earrings one more time.

_Just for tonight. I'm not forgetting my parents, I'm just cleaning my earrings. I'm taking care of something they gave me._

With a deep breath and a lot of will power, Sakura removed the ear buds and put them in the cleaning solution and left them there for the night.

Sakura got into a set of comfortable pajamas and snuggled into her bed. She was tired, but it was now the weekend. As a trainee she had weekends off. She could sleep in and relax. Maybe then she would stop seeing people in mirrors. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_"Sakura."_

_ Sakura pulled a pillow over her head to block out the voice._

_ "Sakura! It's time to go!"_

_ Sakura pulled the pillow off and got out of bed. She went to her window and looked out towards the source of the voice. Someone was standing in the street._

_ "How long are you going to keep me waiting? Come on."_

_ She looked at the figure in the street. She… she had to go to him. He held out his hand._

_ "Sakura, come to me!"_

_ Sakura turned and went to the door. She felt strange as she walked through the halls of her home. She felt light and happy._

_ "Come to me!"_

_ Heeding his call she began to descend the stairs. She needed to go to him._

_ "Sakura!"_

_ She reached the bottom of the stairs, then began to cross the living room to the front door. She'd go out the door to meet him, then, they'd leave._

_ "Come to me, my bride!"_

_ That's right, she was getting married… That was nice… right._

_ Her hand was just about to undo the lock, when, "__**Sakura wake up!**__"_

Sakura gasped and nearly collapsed on the floor. Wait, the floor? The front door? What was she doing in her living room? She looked around; she couldn't remember how she got there.

_Oh great, don't tell me I'm sleepwalking now?_

Sakura took in a deep breath, no choice, come next morning she was going to call the hospital and request time off. When you start to sleepwalk, it was _really_ time for a vacation! She went back upstairs to her room. She looked out the window into the empty street, before going back to bed.

She went back to sleep, completely unaware of the red eyes that watched her from the window.

**My friend suggested writing something different to get over my writer's block. Vampire fics are over done, but it's different for me, so I'm giving this a try.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pursuit

Ino walked into the extremely large mansion. This was where she lived with her clan. Werewolves roamed in packs. Witches lived together as a coven; vampires lived together as a clan.

The mansion was dark, it had heavy black curtains that blocked out sunlight, the lamps and chandeliers didn't produce much light. It wasn't like how humans live, putting as much light into their lives, while they were awake.

Vampires didn't burst into flames when sunlight touched them; she had no idea where that idea came from. They just preferred the night because their eyes were more sensitive to light than humans. Ino had to wear special contacts, that helped her eyes adjust in the daylight.

She began to walk towards Sasuke's room. If Sakura had taken her advice, then she was probably there. Ino felt her feet get heavy with every step.

Sasuke had assigned Ino to get close to Sakura. Ino was genuinely twenty years old. She was the youngest of the vampires, so a few years ago, she was still aging and could go to Sakura's high school and become her friend.

Sasuke couldn't get close to Sakura while he waited for her to come of age. However, he was allowed to send a member of his clan to keep an eye on her.

Clan usually meant family in human terms; and while that was also true in vampire terms, clans could accept new members if they saw fit. Ino's parents died when she was young, so she was accepted into Sasuke's clan. So, she got close to Sakura out of gratitude and loyalty. She kept tabs on her, kept her safe, earned her trust. All for her leader… at least that was how it started.

Now, she genuinely cared about Sakura. She thought of her as a friend and not the future bride of her clan leader. She was afraid of what Sasuke was going to do to her.

No one in the clan currently, was related to Sasuke. All the members that were related to him by blood was dead. They died out a long time ago. From what she heard, they were killed, by Sasuke's brother.

Sasuke wouldn't go into further detail, but she did know, he craved power. When a vampire receives a mate, they get stronger, strength that is meant to protect his mate. Sasuke wanted that power to kill his brother. He also gathered those who had no family, but also had unique abilities. Ino was one of them.

She respected Sasuke, but she also feared him. He wasn't cruel, he was fair. He defended the clan and he acknowledged their strengths. But… he had a darkness in him. A cold hatred, that made him fearful. If he wanted something, he'd do anything to get it.

Sakura's parents learned that their daughter was being watched by vampires. So, they did everything they could to protect her. Getting amethyst earrings that were enchanted. On their own, amethyst could protect the wearer from the mind control powers of a vampire. These were enchanted by a witch that Sakura's parents went to. As long as Sakura wore them, her intended mate could not touch her.

Ino remembered how heartbroken Sakura was, when her parents died. Ino was afraid that Sasuke killed them. She never had the courage to confront him about that, but she did have the courage to tell Sasuke that if he ever hurt Sakura, she'd betray him. Ino risked her life saying that, but Sasuke didn't hurt her. He said he wouldn't hurt Sakura, even if she fought him.

Ino couldn't stop a vampire from claiming his destined mate. It is said that when a vampire smells their mate, they will know, and every instinct will demand to have that mate. Mostly the mate was another vampire, but every once in a while, they were human.

Ino was terrified of the thought of Sakura being in Sasuke's room. She was going to learn that she helped Sasuke kidnap her. Vampires were raised knowing they had destined mates, humans weren't like them. Sakura was going to be terrified. Scared, her whole life forced to change.

Ino was going to do everything in her power to help her through this. To being forced to live in the mansion, even after the night Sasuke claims and turns her. She would help Sakura get through this… even if she never forgave her.

Ino stopped in front of Sasuke's room. She didn't need to knock. Sasuke tended to know when someone was visiting him.

"Enter."

Ino opened the door. She first looked to the bed, expecting Sakura to be sleeping there. She wasn't. she scanned the room and smelled the air for any traces of the rosette, Sakura wasn't there.

"Did Sakura…"

"She took them off," Sasuke confirmed, "I managed to put her into a trance. However, she broke free before I could get her to leave her home."

Ino felt relief spread through her chest. She had more time, more time before Sakura learned everything.

"That won't last long," Sasuke said, "Get her to invite you into her home. Take her earrings and remove the talisman."

Ino tensed at the order. Sasuke really wasn't going to wait anymore. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

Sakura walked through the park, the warm sun fell upon her, the wind swept through her hair.

She had just had lunch at her favorite restaurant and went to the book store and bought some new books. Now she was bathing in sunlight, walking across a trail, and looking at the scenery. Despite it being the first few days of winter, it was a little warm that day.

A huge grass field were kids were playing. Adults were jogging or having a picnic. A river stretched behind it, reflecting the trees and the city skyline. It was a relaxing sight, a day of reading, in the park; this was what she needed. She found her favorite bench, the one under a tree for shade.

She quickly sat down, taking it. She pulled out her new book and started reading the first chapter.

After a while, however, she felt a chill run up her spine. She looked up from her book to see someone standing in front of her. It was a man, he was wearing a black trench coat. He had long black hair, but you couldn't tell straight away. It was pulled into a loose ponytail.

He reminded Sakura of the man she saw in the patient waiting room, the day prior. Sharp handsome features, almost aristocratic. Dark eyes that seemed to bore into her.

Sakura was starting to get uncomfortable at the way he stared at her. Not wanting to deal with it, she put her book away and stood up. She started to walk away when he finally spoke, "You're being watched."

Sakura stopped and shot him a glare, "I noticed, now leave before I call the police!"

"Not me," the stranger said, "By my brother."

"Then get him a puppy or something," Sakura snarked.

"He's watched you, your whole life, since you were a baby."

"That's it, I'm calling the police," Sakura started to dig through her purse.

"He plans to take you soon," the man said, stilling Sakura's movements, "When he does, you will never be part of the human world again."

"Human world?"

"He is a vampire."

"Okay, I really mean it," Sakura pulled out her phone, "Leave or I call the cops!"

The man simply stood there, "Tonight your friend will come over. She will steal your amethyst earrings and the talisman your parents put in place to make your home a safe haven. They knew you were being watched, so they did everything they could to protect you."

"I warned you," Sakura said, as she began to dial her phone. However, in the middle of dialing she looked up again, to see the man was gone. Sakura blinked. Was he real, or was he a hallucination?

Sakura put her phone back and started walking. What was happening, was this all really just a case of fatigue and stress?

It had to be. Ino would never steal her earrings, she knew how important they were to her. She probably was going to visit Sakura that night. She was considerately annoying that way.

Her phone started ringing, she pulled it out and read the caller I.D speak of the devil. Sakura pressed the green button.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?"

Sakura couldn't help but look behind her when Ino asked that. The strange man popped up in her head.

"I've… been better."

"Well, we can't have that," Ino said, "How about this; I invite myself over, order take out, and have a movie night?"

Sakura laughed. Ino was supposed to be a vampire minion? That guy must had been a hallucination.

At the end of the third movie. The scene faded to black and the end credits started to role.

"That was beautiful," Ino said dramatically.

"I'm pretty sure you saw that before," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What? I can't enjoy it after watching it a hundred times?" Ino asked.

Sakura laughed, before she ate another spring roll.

Ino stood up stretching, "Alright, I need to go home."

"What, miss night life is tired?" Sakura teased.

"Oh be quiet, some of us have work," Ino teased back. With that Ino left.

Sakura decided that now was a good time to go to bed. She went upstairs to brush her teeth. As she did, she noticed her jewelry cleaner.

After she spit and rinsed, Sakura decided, she let her earrings soak in cleaner fluid for long enough. Time to put them back on.

She twisted open the jar, then grabbed the small handle to pull the small basket out, to reclaim her earrings… only to find it empty.

Ino stood in front of Sasuke in his room.

"Well?"

Ino didn't look up to face him. With trembling hands, she placed the earrings and a small wreath of lavender on the table next to her.

"Well, done," Sasuke congratulated.

Ino didn't respond, she didn't feel like she accomplished something great. She could only imagine Sakura's fearful shock when she realized her earrings were missing.

"Sasuke," a voice broke Ino out of her depressing thoughts. Shikamaru entered the room. He was still lax, but he also looked tense. That meant he didn't have good news.

"What is it?"

"Itachi has been spotted in the area."

That sentence brought a sense of dread in the air, Itachi? The one who destroyed Sasuke's clan, that Itachi?

Cracks filled the air. Ino looked to see that the mirror as well as the windows were starting to crack. She looked towards Sasuke, and saw lighting sparking around him, in wrathful streams.

Ino took several steps back so she wouldn't get hit. After what felt like forever, the pressure in the air faded and the lightning died down. Good, Sasuke calmed down.

"Ino," Sasuke commanded, "Tomorrow night, bring Sakura to the park," Sasuke instructed as he left the room, "I'll meet you both there."

Ino watched as her leader left. She felt sick as he finally disappeared. No more waiting, the next night, Sakura was going to be pushed into something she probably wasn't ready for. Sasuke couldn't try to pull her into a trance. Human minds couldn't handle the strain of being placed under too many spells to fast. So, that meant Ino had to bring Sakura to him physically.

She felt Shikamaru place a hand on her shoulder, "If Itachi's back, then he's probably here to finish what he started. For him to do that, he'll need to weaken Sasuke and killing his intended mate would be the easiest way."

Ino could already hear the rest of Shikamaru's explanation. Sakura was safest with them, with Sasuke and he wouldn't hurt her. However, that didn't make it easier.

Sakura tore through her house looking for her earrings. But she couldn't find them. She knew she left them in the cleaner. How could they not be there? She asked that question for the millionth time as she sat on the floor in her, no messy bathroom.

_She will steal your amethyst earrings…_

Sakura shook her head at the memory. No, Ino was her best friend. They knew each other since high school. She knew how much those earrings meant to her. She wouldn't hurt her like that!

_They did everything they could to protect you…_

From vampires? Vampires weren't real! Ino wasn't a thief!

So where were her earrings.

Sakura went to her bedroom, she really tired. As she climbed into her bed, she noticed her nightstand. The same nightstand that had her parents' letter.

Her parents weren't defending her from vampires, they would have told her. If they didn't, it surely would be in the letter they left her, right?

Sakura took in a deep breath, forced her anxiety down, and opened the drawer. She pulled out the letter title 'Sakura.'

She stared at it. The last words, the last things they ever said to her, were in her hands. All the same thoughts that plagued her every time she held that letter entered her mind: How hard it was that her parents were gone, that if she opened that letter, it would be like admitting they really were gone, and that always made her cry.

Even now, she felt the tears running down her face. Instead of throwing it back in the nightstand like all the other times, Sakura continued to hold the letter. Until she finally calmed down.

This letter was her parents last words to her. There would be no warnings about monsters. Just, that they loved her and hoped she would be okay without them.

Ino didn't steal the earrings, they just fell somewhere she hasn't looked yet.

There was no crazy vampire stalking her. It was just stress from work.

Sakura took one final breathe before tearing open the envelope.

She pulled out the piece of paper, unfolded it, and began to read.

**I know it's short, but this was the perfect place for a cliff hanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth

_Sakura,_

_ If you're reading this, it means we have left you alone, and for that we are so sorry. We never wanted you find out like this, we wanted to tell you for so long, but we knew it would frighten you. It frightens us every day! But now that we're gone, you need to know the truth._

_ Years ago, you were born, and we were so happy. We wanted to give you everything in the world. We moved to a new neighborhood, one that was supposed to be safe. No robberies, no crimes, no gangs, a safe place where you could grow up._

_ During your first couple years. You were fussy and hard to put to sleep. The only thing that could make you fall asleep was putting you in the stroller and taking you out on nightly walks. It was on one of these walks, when everything started._

_ We went through the park. It was well lit, full of lamps, and it was our favorite routes to take you on. You finally fell asleep, so we decided to rest at a nearby bench before taking you home._

_ While we sat and rested, a stranger walked by. He was walking past us when all of a sudden, he stopped in front of us. Then he turned to look at you, then glanced at us. I remember feeling uneasy, grabbed the handle of your stroller and pulled you a bit closer. He just kept staring at you… like he was in a trance._

_ Then he walked away. I took a breath and calmed down. I tried to pass it off as nerves. But there was something strange about that man._

_ After that I didn't want to take you on night stroll anymore. I found a way to help you sleep at night. Apparently if you put rice powder in a baby's formula it keeps them full longer. This certainly helped._

_ Your father tried to convince me I was being paranoid, but he agreed to not do the night strolls for a while. For a time, I did think I was just being paranoid, until a month passed._

_ We heard you crying your room. We assumed you woke up due to a dirty diaper, so we reluctantly got up. But then you stopped crying… you didn't stop crying on your own and we knew something was wrong._

_ We ran into your room, and we saw the strange man from that night holding you. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. We were about to scream, attack, I don't even remember… but then the man looked at us and we… just froze… not in fear, but something else. His eyes were red and glowing in the dark. I remember fighting the strange paralysis to try and get you away, but I couldn't._

_ He simply said, "I just got her to settle down. Don't make so much noise."_

_ To our immense relief, he put you back in your crib, but we were still paralyzed. He looked at us again, "You need to take care of her. I don't want my future wife being neglected!"_

_ Just like that, he was gone, we could move again._

_ I gathered you up in my arms and your father called the police. We gave our statements, but they couldn't find any signs of a break in. _

_ We put locks and latches on every entrance of the house. But what the stranger said, and how he somehow paralyzed us. We knew there was something horribly wrong, but we didn't know what to do or even where to begin looking for answers._

_ One day another stranger came to us with answers._

_ He said, you were the bride of a vampire._

_ At first, we thought he was lying, then we thought he was just crazy. However, we remembered, how he got in so easily, how he froze us… We had no choice but to believe._

_ Your father wanted to buy all the garlic at the market, but the stranger told us garlic didn't do anything. Instead he gave us a pair of amethyst earrings, telling us as long as you wore them, he couldn't touch you. He also gave us the small wreath. It prevented vampires from entering the house._

_ After that we tried to live as normally as possible. We moved to a new town, made sure you kept the earrings on, and we kept the wreath on the door. For a while it did seem like everything was back to normal. However, over the years we kept seeing him._

_ Glances of him. In a crowd, in the shadow of an alley, from a window. Watching us… Watching you._

_ We didn't know if he was waiting for you to grow up or waiting for you to be alone so he could take you away. That's why we were so strict about you coming home. I know it seemed cruel, but we didn't know what else to do._

_ Sakura, don't lose those earrings. As long as you wear them, he can't get to you. Keep the wreath on the door. He can't enter the house as long as that's there!_

_ We love you, all we can say now is. Be strong and don't give up._

_ Mom and Dad_

Sakura reread the letter for what must had been the hundredth time. It still didn't change. It still said she was being stalked by a vampire. That she was stalked her whole life by a vampire. That her parents were strict to protect her. That her missing earrings were one of the few things that protected her.

It couldn't be right. This had to be joke… right?

She looked out her window to see the sun rising. She tried to sleep after the first time she read the letter. But all she did was either lay in bed awake, keep waking up to reread it, just to put it down to try and sleep. She repeated that process all night.

Once again, she put the letter on the nightstand and laid back down. What was she supposed to think? Vampires weren't real, they couldn't be… She knew Ino from high school, she ate yogurt, not blood!

Why did the letter tell her this, why did her parents write this? Even if vampires existed, why would one want to take her as a bride? When he just saw her as a baby?

That night, Sakura walked through the supermarket. Trying her hardest to get back to normal. She needed normal! She needed to believe everything was normal.

Everything was normal, it had to be.

She walked through the vegetable isle, she passed by some garlic. She remembered the letter. That her dad wanted to buy garlic…

Her hands tightened on the handle of the shopping cart.

_In a crowd, in the shadow of an alley, from a window…_

The words of the letter spread through her mind. He followed her, stalked her… her whole life.

Was he there, in the store, watching her?

Sakura looked around the store. It was full of people. They were just walking, picking up ingredients for their dinner. Talking on the phone. Sakura was in a building full of people, but she felt so alone.

Arms grabbed her from behind. Sakura screamed and thrashed and pushed the intruder away.

"Forehead, what was that for?" Sakura turned to see she had pushed Ino on the floor.

"Ino?" Sakura quickly held out her hand, "Sorry, you scared me."

"In a crowded store?" Ino asked, "Who's going to attack you here?"

Sakura laughed nervously. She also remembered the letter, and the stranger. What he told her about Ino. How her earrings disappeared after her visit.

"Earth to Sakura," Ino said.

Sakura jolted, "What?"

"I asked if you need help getting those home?"

"Oh, you don't have to Ino-…"

"I want to," Ino pushed, "Besides, you never drive to the store, it must be hard to carry."

"It's close to home," Sakura defended as they went to the check-out, "I like walking to and from home."

"I'm not judging, it's good exercise," Ino shrugged. Sakura laughed.

What was she thinking? Ino a vampire? She was always there for her.

After Sakura paid for her food. Ino took one of the two bags, and they began to walk back to Sakura's house. They were about to enter the park, the lamps were starting to turn on, since the sun had set completely.

"I think I'm losing my mind Ino," Sakura said, "I even thought the worst of you."

"More than usual?" Ino jabbed.

"Yeah, actually, it's just ridiculous now that I think about it," Sakura said, "Yesterday, I was in the park and this man approached me."

"Was he hot?"

"Focus Ino," Sakura stated, "He told me… You'll laugh at this… He told me, I'm being stalked by a vampire and that you're helping him," Sakura then laughed, expecting Ino to laugh, but she didn't.

Ino got quiet and slowed to a halt. Causing Sakura to stop and look at Ino's back confused.

"What else did he say?" Ino's voice didn't hold her playful sassy tone. She sounded serious.

"Ino?"

"Sakura, what else did he say," Ino repeated her question, "Did he tell you his name?"

"Ino, why are you asking that?" Sakura asked, she felt the fun mood she had seconds ago, disappear, slowly being replaced with a different emotion, "Ino, it's not true," Ino didn't turn around, "Tell me it isn't true," Something inside Sakura, made her take a step back from Ino, "Vampires aren't real," she took another step when Ino still didn't turn around, "You… didn't steal my earrings," Sakura felt the fear rise higher and higher into terror. Her mind began to notice things, things she didn't bother to take notice, Ino took an interest in the blood bank at the hospital often, she would wear sunglasses often… She didn't buy anything at the supermarket, she just appeared to help Sakura with her bags, like she was following.

"Sakura," Ino finally turned around, guilt weighed down on her face, "Everything is going to be okay."

The terror in Sakura took over completely, her body trembled, her bag rattled. She felt tears of fear and betrayal as she looked at Ino, "You… you stole my earrings," Ino was one of the few girls who wasn't mean to her about her large forehead, "You've been helping my stalker… for years," she was there through every test, every rejection, and even during her parents death, "You're… a vampire!"

"I am," Ino choked out the words. Sakura felt like she fell into a pit.

"I thought," Sakura tried and failed to keep her voice stable, "I thought you were my friend."

"I am," Ino said taking a step forward, "Sakura I'm still your friend and I'm still here for you. Yeah, he told me to get close to you-…"

"He who?" Sakura screamed, causing Ino to flinch. She felt anger creep into her terror. What did Ino have to be afraid of? She wasn't lied to for years or stalked by a monster her whole life.

"Sakura," Ino tried to calm her down, "It's going to be okay, he isn't going to hurt you, he's-…"

Sakura couldn't take it. Without thinking she threw her back at Ino and ran past her as fast as she could.

"Sakura!" She heard Ino call after her. Sakura didn't stop, if anything she ran faster, she ran off the path over the grassy field away from the lamps, through the trees, hoping for cover. She had to get away. Get home!

So many things flashed through her mind, Ino, her parents… Oh God! Did they kill her parents?

That new dreaded question forced her to stop and lean against a tree, even though the rational part of her screaming to keep running.

Did they kill her parents? Did they tamper with their car and made it look like an accident?

She didn't have time to think about that. Her rational side, quickly woke back up and she stood up to run again, but a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Finally."

Sakura was pushed back against the tree. She looked up and horror filled her as her wide eyes met glowing red. It was the man from the waiting room. He was the vampire?

"Sakura…" Ino approached the two.

"Well done Ino," the raven haired vampire complimented, "You brought her straight to me."

Sakura glanced at Ino real quick. Ino didn't look relieved or happy.

"Sasuke," Ino approached, "You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"I'm not and I won't," Sasuke said, his eyes traveled to her neck, "But you know I still need to mark her." When he spoke Sakura could see them. Fangs, growing from his teeth.

Every horror movie and story about vampires came crashing into Sakura's mind and shattered her paralyzed state.

"No let me go!" Screamed as she struggled to break free, "Someone help me-…" The next thing Sakura new. She was pressed further into the tree, her head turned to the side as a hand covered her screams, and pain shot through her shoulder, as four sharp fangs, entered her body.

Oh God… he was biting her, sucking her blood. She could feel her blood being drained away. Was this the end? Was she going to die? There was an artery in the neck. She would bleed to death soon. Tears ran down her eyes and over the vampire's hand.

In the midst of the pain and terror, she felt a pair of hands encase one of hers. Her head was turned away so she couldn't see.

"It'll be okay," Ino's voice said over and over again, "It's going to be okay I promise."

That was the last thing Sakura heard before darkness consumed her.

Sasuke finally stopped. He licked the wound on her neck, to get the residual blood and to make his saliva heal her. She tasted better than he imagined.

He noticed she had passed out, from fear or blood lost, or both he didn't know. Ino was on her knees, holding Sakura's hand.

"That's enough Ino," Sasuke instructed, "She has fallen asleep."

Reluctantly, Ino let go of her hand and stood up. Sasuke took Sakura completely in his arms. Holding her bridal style, he looked up at the rising moon, that had recently begun to wax. He scowled, if only he got her two nights ago.

"Sasuke," Ino addressed, looking down. For someone who had completed her mission, she did not look proud. Sasuke suspected something like this would happen, but he needed someone close to watch and protect Sakura, "Please, let me…"

"I heard everything Ino," Sasuke heard Sakura screaming at her, "It won't be best for her or you if she sees you right away. I'll make sure she's taken care of and you can see her after she settles."

"She's going to be scared," Ino reminded, "She needs a friend and she knows me."

"Does she?" Sasuke couldn't help the cruel question.

"Please?" Ino begged.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you," he turned to leave, "Let's go."

Sasuke finally had her. The day he waited twenty years for has finally arrived. His bride was fully grown and ready. He had the makings of taking his revenge and starting anew.

He looked at her sleeping face. She didn't look terrified now. She looked peaceful almost angelic.

The two vampires vanished with the young human in tow.

**I'm aware this was short, but it was a good cliffhanger.**

**BTW rice powder in a baby formula really does keep a baby full longer. That's what my mom did for me.**


End file.
